


Can’t help but notice the way things go

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Danger Days: Year 10 [12]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Some thoughts on Tommy Chow Mein
Series: Danger Days: Year 10 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995169
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Can’t help but notice the way things go

The DJs _think_ they know everything about the world they all live in. They don’t, not in the least. They might have the facts, even insider information about the perfectly tuned machine that is BLI, but they don’t know how the killjoys _work_ , not really. They have no way of telling whether the concert out in Zone Four will go all Death Disco by the end of the night. 

But most every ‘joy passes through Tommy’s store. And the information they let on to him, or the snippets of gossip he happens to overhear, is invaluable. Maybe even more than any DJ, he has a connection with the people of the Zones, and he knows what makes ‘em tick. 

So it’s no surprise that his stores are always boarded up in advance of a nearby raid, no surprise that he knows when to keep extra medical supplies on hand. And he’ll never let on, but as his prices fluctuate, seemingly at random, they’re manipulated _just right_ so the new crew over in Six can’t afford new jackets today, forcing them to save up their carbons for the aftermath of tomorrow’s clap. 

After years of living in the Zones, one man can read and control the fates of the populace like no other.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
